Of Gum and Heartache
by Lynne Nesia
Summary: A one shot drabble about the scene between Emma and Will where he scrapes the gum off her shoe. One sided Emma/Will.


**So, as I watched my new favorite show, Glee, for like the millionth time, I noticed the complete and utter adorableness that is this scene, and this is what came out. She is so cute, and so is he, and the only problem is his wife, but I think that's going to change soon. Can't wait for the new season in the fall! And I hate so much that Fox is making us wait!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking towards my car, asking myself what I was in the mood for tonight for dinner, which I would eat by myself once again, when the toe of my shoe connected with that pink and gooey glob on the ground, squelching slightly as I accidentally applied pressure.

"Ew, ew, ew," I whimpered slightly as I hoped back to a nearby bench, trying not to stick the gum onto my shoe any more than possible. The sirens were going off in my mind, overflowing me with feelings of disgust and horror, and I was so shaken that I couldn't even begin to think of a solution, without having to touch the pink mass that was still warm from the inside of a student's mouth. I still shudder even now as I think about it.

"Hey, Emma, you got a second?" Will's smooth, deep voice broke through my rising panic, diverting a portion of my attention away from the sticky situation I was in.

"What is that? Gum?" he asks, and I was lost for a moment, feeling myself nodding in response as I stared up into his eyes, marveling at the bubbles forming in my stomach thanks to his sympathetic smile. Grabbing a credit card from his wallet, my knight in shinning armor began to scrape the bottom of my shoe as he sought advice for his current glee club problem.

"Sue's not wrong, but I don't think anything's set in stone," I tell him, trying to give him a little hope when he so desperately needs it. "I mean, kids are going to do what they think is cool, which is not always who they are. You just need to find a way to get them out of their boxes."

"And how do I do that?" he looks up at me, brown eyes expectant, though he should really know this already. It wasn't that long ago that he was in the same position, swayed by peer pressure and the like.

"They follow the leader, you know. If you could get a few of the popular kids to sign up, the rest would fall right in line." I explain softly, watching the gears in his mind crank and turn, processing the information and using it to come up with a plan. His ambition was astounding. The fact that he could care so much for the kids, and get horrible compensation for it, running detention for free just to keep glee club afloat, and all because he wants the kids to experience what he did in high school, to be a part of something special to give them a little understanding of their own self worth. It was truly a noble cause, and one of the things I liked most about Will.

And with a deft flick of the wrist, the credit card slid off the top of my shoe, taking the last of that revolting gum with it, and he gave me the sexiest look complete with a little half smile and narrowed eyes, while telling me, "There you go, Cinderella."

"Thank you," I say quietly, so relieved that I didn't have to touch it and still hazy from my little mind rant about the man in question. Feeling brave, I decided to make a sort of excuse. "I have trouble with things like that…" I admit quietly. "The… the messy things,"

"Yeah," he says even quieter, scraping the chewy substance onto the underside of the bench. Loosing my confidence a bit, dismayed by his quiet response and my own quiet confession, I decided to change the topic, hiding myself by doing what I do best, giving out advice, and discussing other people's problems.

"It's really nice, how much you care about glee… about the kids." I tell him, looking over at him as he looks back at me, my hands bracing the edge of the bench, forcing me to keep my hands to myself and not reach over and wrap my arms around him in a reassuring hug. He nods, gives me a wonderful grin with a strong flash of teeth, and he was gone, back home to his wife. And I would go back home to my single meals, locking myself in my room to cry.

_Can anybody find me… somebody to… love. _


End file.
